nileonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Your nome is a hive of semi-regular events, many of which can be confusing to new players. One of the most common misunderstandings is around the need for and role of the military in Egypt. The other common confusion is about requirements for donations. Both are explained below. Military Events It is critical to understand that you do not need military defence in Nile Online. Your city cannot be attacked, and you do not need to build an army to defend it. Soldiers are entirely optional and usually taken up later in the game by higher level players for the following purposes: Bandit Events Bandit events are regular occurrences in every nome, and they are announced with the fairly urgent alert "Bandits have invaded your nome!" The term invaded mis-leads a lot of players into thinking this is something they must immediately respond to. In fact, you can completely ignore bandits, and absolutely nothing bad will happen: * You do not need to build barracks. * You do not need to raise an army. * You do not need to send troops to the bandit camp. Building a military force requires investment in cedar, leather and bronze. If you are reasonably advanced in your play and have abundant resources, you may want to invest in a military force and dispatch soldiers to the bandits, but you never have to. See also: Bandits Monuments (Pyramids) The other use for military units in Nile Online is to attack, capture and defend monuments. Monuments are sought-after because they are the only source of limestone, which is needed for palace upgrades. However, it is important to note that you will not need limestone until the Level 12 palace upgrade. It is also entirely possible to trade for limestone if you do not have a monument of your own, so having a monument is not a requirement. Because monuments require significant numbers of both soldiers and workers, players who opt for monuments normally do not do so until later in the game when they can more comfortably provide the large amount of bread required to feed them both. To obtain a monument, it is necessary to send a military force to capture it, either from bandits or from another player. Unlike a city, a monument can be attacked, and so a military is also necessary to defend it. See also: Monument Sites Donation Events In addition to the option to send soldiers for various purposes, you will also have the opportunity to send luxury goods as donations in return for specific game rewards. Nubian Traders Nubian Traders are game characters who arrive in your name and ask for donations of luxury goods. When their demands are met, they erect a stele that graces the nome with a 7% wheat production bonus that can last anywhere from 48 hours to more than two months (the duration appears to be random.) Donations to the Nubian Traders are designed to be a cooperative event, with many players from your nome donating goods to the cause, since all residents - not just the ones who have donated - benefit from the wheat bonus. However, if you are a relatively new player, your neighbours will recognise that you have few luxury items to spare. It is perfectly OK not to donate - not everyone does, even among players who can comfortably afford to. See also: Traders Temple Blessings Once you've built a temple in your city, you have the option to donate luxury goods to the temple's god. When the temple has 150 luxury goods, it will bestow a 10% production blessing on every city in the nome that has built a temple. If you have a temple but have not donated, you will still get the bonus; conversely, if you have no temple, you will not. As with the Nubian Traders, your neighbours will recognise that you have few luxury items to spare if you are a relatively new player and it is perfectly OK not to donate. See also: Temple Category:Newbies